Laying Claims
by MarissaLeeC
Summary: Arthur never thought he'd see him again. Merlin hoped he wouldn't. A few years later and theyre together again. and Arthurs got a new goal. I SUCK AT THIS JUST READ PLEASE! AU UNI MORDEN SLASH ARLIN MERTHUR
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A PREVIEW!**

Arthur was just hanging out with his friends when he saw him. All limbs sharp blues eyes and dumbo eyes. He was...oddly stunning. Arthur wondered how he hadn't noticed him before. He must be new, Arthur would have noticed him. Then he noticed who he was with.

**Morgana and Lancelot.**

For some reason He definitely knew he didn't like the way Morgana was staring at him. _ It was more like leer from a sex crazed pervert!_ And Lancelot! His best friend, and all it took was this one boy and he wanted to rip the arm that was slung across the boys shoulder. He was absolutely positive he didn't like that.

He could barely suppress the instinctual 'mine' and growl that was hovering in the back of his throat.

Arthur didn't know who he was, what kind of person he was, or even if he was gay (or bisexaul like Arthur demanded he be called.), but none of that even mattered. He was Arthur Pendragon. And Pendragons get what they want, and rip apart those who stand in their way. So if Arthur wanted the boy, which he did, nothing would stand in his way

A/N: Okay. Its currently 3:25 in the morning and im at a friends house and shes talking in her sleep and its hot. And I pretty much just cant sleep. So this popped into my head. And you know what happens when plot bunnies pop in for a visit on sleepless nights. **XD** so needless to say, I HAD to write it down. Sad thing is, no notebook, no computer not even a napkin! So how you ask did this come to be? I texted it all out and saved it to my drafts on my cellphone! So all of this, including this authors note, was typed on my phone. Which is why its so short, but fear not, I shall return with more soon..hopefully ;)

BTW this is AU ARLIN SLASH. In case you didn't notice.


	2. Boy with a Coin

Okay so I'm just making a few changes to the plot line so if it doesn't make perfect sense with the Preview bare with me the story will pretty much stay the same.. This will most likely change POV's a lot since, that's kinda the way I write, but I promise I will do my best to make it as Clear as possible!

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to do this? Yes? Well fine then, No I do not own Merlin or anything associated to The BBC's Merlin. The BBC rules with an Iron Fist and refuses to let me own it. Pooh.

Chapter 1.

Merlin's POV

Merlin couldn't believe his mother, he loved her, but moving them back to Camelot? What on earth was she thinking? If she liked it so much why did we leave in the first place. I wonder if any of my old friends will remember me, or if they will have changed a lot, which is most likely since he left in middle school. He couldn't wait to see Gwen. He had stayed friends with her even after he had moved and they saw each other as often as possible. She had been so excited when he called her to tell her the news he thought she was going to fly through the phone and tackle him. Shed been waiting at the new/old house when they got there yesterday morning.(He also wondered how his mother got their old house back as well) At least he would have one friend at Pendragon High.

From what Gwen said Morgana and her were still best friends, and that she was the same sometimes scary strong-willed 12 year old she had once been. He wondered how they would get along, they were never really friends but He was Gwen's friend so she always treated him kindly. He had talked to Lancelot a few times since he moved, considering he was Gwen's Boyfriend, or soul-mate. And that man was as noble as they came, once he made a friend of you, he never really quite let go. Merlin liked that. He was slightly worried about seeing them all again. Gwen was the only one who knew he was gay, and he was apprehensive of what their reactions would be.

Regardless, Merlin would put on his brave face and try his best to make his way through his senior year without incident.

BREAK

Merlin's first thought when he woke up was,

_At least I'm starting on a Friday_

He got up in plenty of time to get showered, dressed, and drive himself to school and find the office a good twenty minutes before first bell rang. He even had the chance to see Morgana and Lancelot for a few minutes outside.

As He walked in he noticed there were already students surrounding the office.

Some of them stared, a few even glared, but most just ignored his presence.

The Secretary was a women he was very familiar with.

"Hullo Aunt Nimueh!" It'd been months since he last saw her!

'Hello Merlin. Did you find your way here fine?' Of course she'd be worried. Being Merlin's Aunt she knew all about his totally lack of sense of directions.

Blushing Merlin replied,

"I got a little turned around but nothing I couldn't manage"

She shook her head knowing it was most likely worst then he let on.

Merlin quickly changed the subject before she could say more.

"Hows Uncle Gaius?"(Yeah I made them married! So what? WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?)

Nimueh's eyes lit up just thinking about her better half, Merlin wanted that one day.

'Hes good. He was just to his doctor for a monthly check up hes healthy as an Ox!'

"That's good."

Just then the Bell rang.

"Oh can I have my schedule please?"

'Of course Hun, I'll need you to get this slip of paper signed by all your teachers and brought back to me at the end. Have a good day Merlin.'

'I'll try Aunt Nimueh.'

_Okay so my first Class is AP Biology with Uncle Gaius. Awesome._

As Merlin was reading his schedule he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and as he was leaving the office he walked straight into a hard...squishy wall? Merlin realized it wasn't a wall but a person, judging by the arms around his waist steadying him.

Merlin looked up into the face of the one person he hoped he wouldn't ever see.

Arthur bloody Pendragon. And his goddamn smirk and sparkling blue eyes.

A/N:Ohhh Cliffy.

So yeah in the Preview where Arthur doesn't know Merlin...Can we just pretend it never happened? You know like that really bad fling you had while pissed out of your mind?

So I srsly just started and finished this in like under 2 hours. After a sleep less nice. So what im getting at is not to crucify me if its a Little less then perfect.


	3. AN

**A/N: omg im soo sorrry i havent been updating! I havent had internet since August so thats why there hasnt been any updates! But I promise you I have been writting so when i do get the internet back there should be at least one update per story.**

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Love, MarissaLeeC**


End file.
